<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>remember by oh_jeez_dude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121630">remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude'>oh_jeez_dude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Classic Doctor Who References, Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentioned Bad Wolf (Doctor Who), One Shot, Pan/Bi-romantic Doctor (Doctor Who), Past Relationship(s), Short, Short One Shot, Something I Wanted To Try, ben jackson as the big bad wolf, the Bad Wolf arc stayed throughout the Eleventh Doctor's era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what was the doctor supposed to remember?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Jackson &amp; The Doctor, Eleventh Doctor &amp; Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor/Ben Jackson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don’t know what this is. but i thought “hey, why not give an unknown classic who character some light and replace a series worth of character arc for rose tyler with him?” and that i did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><em>what was the doctor supposed to remember?</em> from the beginning of his regeneration, there was this constant <em>reminder</em> from the back of his mind, there was an <em>echo</em> of man and a word engraved within time. both were so <em>important</em>, <em>it was like an itch he couldn’t scratch, it was on the tip of his tongue</em>. </p><p>he would feel a presence in the corner of his eye, a ghost of a touch on his arm, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. as muddled words were whispered, and were to vanish as quick as it came. it would leave the doctor disconcerted, with his companion worried. to which he’d always have to reassure her. </p><p>it’s been happening more so than normal, the voice and face of a man he <em>swore</em> he knew, solemnly smiling at him, only this time—the words were <em>somewhat</em> clear, it was fresh in his mind. </p><p>“<em>remember.</em>”</p><p><em>remember what?</em> he found himself angrily asking, <em><b>remember what?</b></em> he felt lost—as the blur of blonde whispered to him for what was the millionth time. only for it to be again, be fuzzy and muddled within his mind. so he <em>searched</em>. he searched his memories of the word that was weaved within time and to an extent <b><em>his own personal timeline.</em></b> only to be brought up short with vague faint words. his companion, amy, would often question his distant behavior. as he would assure her that he was fine. he briefly explained that he’d been trying to remember something, but he couldn’t. that granted a sympathetic look and a kiss on the cheek. “<em>don’t worry, doctor. you’ll remember soon enough.</em>” </p><p>and remember, he did. he was nearing his end, changing into a new man. something he’d been fearing for a while, he’d fear, he would forget the words and touches that were exchanged, the doctor feared...<em>he’d never be at peace. </em>until, in his last moments, a face he <em>knew</em> calmly walked down the TARDIS’ stairs, and was facing him. he whispered the words he longed to hear...</p><p>“<em>remember, the bad wolf.</em>” </p><p>the doctor cupped the man—<em>ben jackson’s</em>—cheek, and whispered back, brokenly. </p><p>“<em>i remember.</em>” </p><p>and with that, the doctor regenerated. <b>finally</b> at peace. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>